Be My Savior
by Isika666
Summary: A/N Humans: Alice is a new student at an elit Academy. Here she meets people that can either trap her or save her. Will her savior be her beauitful teacher Mr. Whitlock or will he trap her even further in the darkness of the school.


_Be My Savior_

_Chapter one- Thrown to the wolves_

Jasper Whitlock- US History Teacher

Emmett McCarty- Gym Teacher

Rosalie McCarty- English three Teacher

Edward Masen- Music Teacher

Esme Cullen- Biology Teacher

Carlisle Cullen- School Doctor

Alice Brandon- High School student (junior)

Isabella (Bella) Swan- High School student (junior)

Jacob Black- High School student (junior)

**Disclaimer:** I don't know any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Warning:** Just so I don't get yelled at by fans. Yes, I will be changing some of the features of the characters; such as hair style, eye color, ect. I will be depicting them as I pictured them when I read the book way before the movie came out. I will try my hardest to keep them in character. Also I am aware that Jacob is two years younger than Bella, I changed it to fit the story.

**Theme:** Alice is a new student at Brandon Private Academy. Here she meets beautiful teachers and strange students. With her ability she finds out some secrets are supposed to stay in the dark. Can her teacher save her from this school of cold hearts or will she fall deeper into this prison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was still low and the wind that blew around her body was slightly chilly. She shivered as a hand touched her small shoulder and squeezed. The act was meant to be comforting, but it only made the reality of her situation even more freighting.

"Come now Alice, we're already running late." Alice looked up at the old women, her grandmother, the one she had just met for the first time in her life two weeks ago.

She nodded and walked by her Grandmother's side at a slow dreary pace. She took in the sights around her. The walk up to the school from the front gate was long. Lined with small flora trees that were not in bloom, for it was the beginning of fall. The cobble stone beneath her feet was wet from last night's ran. The grass around her was a vivid green. The beautiful massive private academy in front of her was huge, picture perfect school for rich kids. With it's large glass windows and red brick walls. The Brandon family crest was carved proudly on the arch way atop of the school. The court yard that surrounded it had a fountain in the middle of it with the statue of a two tailed lion in the center of it.

She hated all of it.

None of this was for her. She missed her old public school in Mississippi with her odd friends that were dear to her heart. She didn't want to start over at a new school; it was already one month into the first semester and not to mention the start of her junior year. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to attend this fancy school. The uniform she now wore was uncomfortable, the skirt felt too short and the jacket to tight. The woman at her side was a stranger in her life.

Most of all she missed her mother.

Lat month her mother was a in a car accident that took her life. The most horrible thing was that Alice saw this coming, and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. Alice was special; she had visions of the future. No one believed her though, only her mother did and a few selected friends. Now everyone she had ever trusted was gone.

After the accident she was sent to live with her father. He didn't want anything to do with her, so she was then sent here to live with her grandparents on his side. Her Grandfather was the dean at this school, Brandon Private Academy. Just like her last name, she hated it.

When Alice reached the large heavy oak doors of the entrance, her Grandmother touched her shoulder again.

"Ready dear?" She asked Alice with a sick smile. Alice shook her head no and just stared at the heavy brace door handles. "Oh come on, you'll love it here." She laughed and pushed open the doors.

Alice was scared into standing completely still, she had not accepted there to still be students in the hall way. Her vision was blinded by the reds, yellows and silvers of the ugly school uniforms. Some of the students stopped what they were doing and stared at Alice standing with her Grandmother in the doorway.

"Come on Alice dear, don't be shy." A hand on her back shoved her forward; and the door slammed loudly behind her. This made all the students one by one grow silent as they stared at the new girl.

Alice knew she was going to stand out here; her short spiky hair was a complete opposite of the wavy golden blond, typically the stereo type of snooty rich girls. Also she was very short and pixy like, the air she carried around her was weird and different from all the rest.

"Move Alice." Her grandmother grabbed her arm and pulled. Alice moved quickly forward as students parted the way for them.

She knew they were already judging her; 'Is she one of us?' She could feel their eyes and hear their whispers. Alice didn't look at them, she keep her gaze on the ground and tried to block out all the small irritating noises around her. The people, these students, they would eat her alive.

As she moved past the students she suddenly felt a hand brush against hers. A shock wave ran through her body and a voice filled her head.

_'Be careful, the Dean can't be trusted.' _

Then the voice was gone. Alice quickly turned and looked behind her, no one was there stood out, they all stood still. Eyes stared at her and the spot there the person had touched her tingled and began to itch.

"Come on Alice, move, there is no time for doodling." Her Grandmother pulled at her and Alice moved unwilling forward.

What had the voice meant, her Grandfather was not to be trusted? As Alice moved past the students she looked around more. Noticing now all the students, the air around her became tight and she became aware that she was not the only student with a secret.

Finally they made it to the Dean's office, her Grandfather. She had only seen him a few times in the last two weeks. He had been so busy with his work lately, according to Grandmother. Not to mention he had been egger to get her enrolled as soon as possible. The last two weeks now seemed like a blur and she had a feeling by this time tomorrow today would feel the same; even though she felt like it would never end.

"Norman, I've brought Alice to see you." She knocked politely on the wooden door.

"Send her in." A gruff voice answered. Grandmother opened the door and slightly pushed Alice in, then closed the door behind her. Alice felt like she was being feed to wolves, Grandfather being the alpha, and the students his pack. She kept her guard up and carefully looked around the room; the voices strange warning clear in her mind.

"Ah, Alice, you're looking very nice in your uniform." The uniforms were ugly really. The plaid pleated skirt was silver with yellow and red strips. She wore a long-sleeved white button down with a silver jacket over it. Along with white stockings and back dress shoes. The uniform was something she used to laugh at with friends, swear she'd wouldn't be caught died in it. Now here she was, died on the inside and dressed so horribly.

"Alice, I wanted to speak with you before you began your education at this school. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to have you at our school. I know you will be very happy hear with us." He eyed her threw his thin metal lined glasses. His snow white hair slicked back against his skull. His smiled at her, and it felt to fake.

"Thank you." She was a little lost for words; the only thing she could think of was that voice.

"I know you and I haven't spoken much since you arrived and I would like to take the chance know to apologize about your mother. I know she would want what's best for you now that she is gone. I am sure I will be able to supply you with the best education possible at my disposable." He continued to smile at her, not a lick of sympathy on his face. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Thank you, for everything that you have done for me. I am truly grateful to you." She lied, she would rather have been tossed into the streets then be here. She felt his eyes on her, as though they were sizing her up for something.

"You're a very lucky girl Alice, though you never took a test to get in your in. This is a hard school to get into. You either have to have money or be special." He noticed how he infesized the word special. She didn't like it. She wanted to ask about it, but decided it best not too.

"I know I am."

"You're also special. We are just as lucky to have you here as you are to be here." She stared at him and he stared back at her. The wolf eyeing the lamb before the kill. What did he mean by she is special.

_'Be careful, the Dean can't be trusted.' _The voice echoed in her mind again. She felt a shiver run through her and he felt the gut twisting urge to run.

"Thank you, Sir"

He pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. Alice felt frighted by the man, she didn't like the feeling in the room, or the way he looked at her. It was not lustfully, but like he was looking at a fine horse for sale; deicing the worth. She fought back the tears that pricked at the corners of her honey brown eyes. She would not cry here, not in front of him, not in this school.

"I wish you the best of luck, Alice. You can be excused; Ruth will show you to your first period." He motioned or her to leave.

"Thank you." Alice turned quickly on her heel and pulled open the doors. Even though she tried to close it gently it slammed shut anyway. It seemed all the doors in this school slammed shut so loudly. Reminding the trapped that they were indeed trapped. Her heart was pounding and it took her a few moments to control herself. She could feel her Grandmother's eyes on her, yet her Grandmother for some off reason gave her the moments she needed.

"Ready for class dear?" Alice looked up and shook her head no. "Oh, there is no need ot act like that, here." She handed Alice a slip of paper. Alice took it and skimmed over it. There were four classes listed; US History with Mr. Whitlock, English 3 with Mrs. McCarty, Biology with Mrs. Cullen, and Music with Mr. Masen.

Alice could not but wonder what the teachers would be like, but could they be trusted? She shook her head, the voice had said nothing about the teachers, though they need work for her Grandfather, she would have to be careful.

She looked back at the slip of paper; she was most drawn to the name Whitlock, her first period teacher. His name was interesting, such a unique name. She would soon find out what kind of man he was. He was a history teacher, which meant he was probably old and boring, with a deep voice.

"Come along Alice." Grandmother called, "I'll take you to your first period, after that I am sure you can find someone to help you." Alice doubted it, but she didn't mind finding her own way around.

The halls were clean and the floors sparkled, the building was brick on the inside too. The ceilings were high reliving a second floor. She wandered if any of her classes were up there. At every break in the lockers there seemed to be an arch, beautiful, easily disguising the horrors of this god awful prison. It was so big, for a second she reconsidered asking a student for help.

"Here we are room 201, Mr. Whitlock." Alice felt the butterflies form in her stomach, she had wondered if they were ever going to show. Grandmother taped on the glass of the old wooden door then opened it.

"Hello Mrs. Brandon, how may I help you?" Alice was taken aback, was that her teacher speaking? Couldn't be, his voice was too angelic, to musical. It had been soft instead of gruff, it held youth and kindness. It was the first time she had heard such a kind speaking voice since she had entered this hell of a reality. She forgot all about the warning.

"You may, I have a new student for you. Her name is Alice Brandon."

"She wouldn't happen to be your Granddaughter would she?" Alice swallowed hard at the sound of his voice again. It was so beautiful; Alice didn't want to see his face, fearing the beautiful voice would turn unkind at the sight of her.

"Why yes she is. Come here Alice." Alice could not move; she had barely registered her Grandmothers command. Again her arm was garbed and she was shoved into the class room; her schedule was crumpled in her hands. At first she didn't know where to look. So she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anyone's face. Then not wanting to look silly she stared at the floor. She heard the loud slam of the wooden door. Locking her in her cell.

There was silence, utter painful silence. It was so loud yet so quite. She didn't know whether to speak or just continue looking at the floor. She avoided anyone and everyone's face. The students, and most of all her teacher; whose angel like voice still rang in her ear.

"Alice?" There it was, there he was, his voice now so close, it was even more beautiful. A hand rested on her shoulder, she jumped, but never looked up. The hand didn't squeeze her shoulder, it lay there softly. "Alice, please look at me."

His request was a whisper right in her ear. She felt embarrassed, being treated like a little child on her first day of school, in front the class. Yet that is what she was, a child, a terribly shy child.

So she looked up and was met by crystal blue eyes. Like diamonds, sparkling at her.

"Hello." Her teacher spoke again. She blushed for some reason, and then as she took in the rest of his features it was like looking at an angel. He was tall and handsome, almost beautiful. His silken hair was thin and wispy, it fell to his shoulders. His face was thin, shoulders not broad but not girly. He was slender, but had muscle. He looked like he was twenty, twenty-two maybe. As she stared at him he smiled at her, it was the first time anyone had really smiled at her in the last two weeks.

"Hello." She whispered. He then with a firm, yet kind hand turned her around to face the class.

None of them held a smile for her.

"Class this is Alice Brandon, she will be joining us from here on out. So please try your best to make her feel comfortable." He patted Alice on the shoulders.

Alice looked out at the pack of wolves before her, these wolves weren't under Mr. Whitlock's control, no, they belonged to her Grandfather. They would not make her feel welcomed.

Not a one of them had a kind look to give her; they all stared and even leaned over to whisper to others. She heard small comments about her hair and her face, even the way she wore her uniform, though she thought it no different from the way the others wore theirs. She was about to block them all out form her world, consider them useless, until she spied a girl near the back next to the window.

Of filling of a hidden secret surrounded her.

The girl had chocolate brown hair, down past her shoulders, soft brown eyes and a pretty face. She was staring out the window and paid Alice no mind. She seemed different, like Alice, no one talked to her or even looked at her.

Then Alice was corrected once more when she looked at the boy seating next to the girl. He had dark skin and black hair, down to his shoulders, tide back in a pony tail. His eyes were dark-brown; he looked to be Native American. He didn't seem to belong here at all. He stood out, just like Alice. Neither of the tow paid Alice any mind, but it was not a cruel action. They weren't talking about her or gawking at her looks. They were different too.

This made Alice happy for some odd reason.

Alice was brought back by her teachers enchanting voice.

"Alice, would you kindly take a seat next to Ms. Swan." He pointed to the empty the seat behind the girl with brown hair. Alice was slightly happy; it was the last seat in the back of the row, away from everyone but the girl and the boy.

Neither of them looked at her as she passed by. The Indian boy continued to just stare at Ms. Swan.

"Jacob." The Indian boy looked up at the teacher with an excited expression.

"Yeah?" He looked so happy.

"Would you be so kind as to get Alice a text book from the shelf. She'll need one for today." He smiled kindly at Jacob.

"I'm on it." His energy seemed to be odd in this cold room. Alice watched some of the girls roll their eyes and the boys shake their heads at his bouncy attitude. He just seemed too happy, like he liked being here. No one really paid him much mind though, no one watched him. Not even Ms. Swan.

On his way back though he tripped over his own feet and feel onto the floor, next to the girl's desk. Alice could here everyone giggle and make crud comments about him. It pained Alice; he remained her of her friends back home. Jacob paid them no mind though. He laughed at his own clumsiness.

Alice watched as Ms. Swan turned her head down to look at him.

"Are you ok; usually I'm the one tripping? You need to be more careful." Her voice was low, but full of concern. Alice could not see her face, but she had the feeling Ms. Swan was smiling at him; for he had a huge grin on his face.

"Sure sure, maybe I just felt like taking your place for today Bells." He bounced back onto his feet and walked over to Alice.

"Here you go; one text book not so fresh from the bookshelf." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Alice took the book from him, but as she did a vision ran through her head. It was of a wolf, snarling farcically and the sound of a girl screaming. Alice jerked her hand away and stared up at Jacob. The book hit the floor and she could feel everyone's eyes one them.

"Are you ok?" Jacob picked the book off the floor and carefully laid it on her desk. Alice shook her head and quickly tried to act normal.

"Yeah, sorry, it slipped. Thank for getting it for me. Alice looked over and saw Ms. Swan looking over her shoulder at Alice. She quickly looked way though when Alice looked at her.

"Any time."Jacob smiled and went back to his seat.

The class room went quite again and again there was that uneasy silence. Mr. Whitlock was busy looking over papers at the podium, probably getting ready to start class.

No one looked back at the three, as Alice put it, different students. Bells, as Jacob and called her, stared out the window, Jacob stared at her, and Alice stared at them.

So now she had the warning and a vision of a wolf, brought on by connecting with Jacob. What did it all mean? She stared down at the desk trying to add the two together and failing at it.

"Ok, class, open your text books to page 67 and start defining the key terms." He paused as the moaning and groaning came from just about everyone, but the three in the back.

"And Alice, I have some papers for you. If you could wait after class I can give them too you." He smiled at her. She nodded, trying not to become lost in his beautiful smile.

Alice did become lost in thought anyway, pausing after each word she defined to think about what all had happened. In the first hour of being she had got a warning form a strange voice, come to fear her Grandfather, fallen for her teachers good looks, meet two students who she could possible befriend, had a vision of a wolf, and became a social outcast all at once. Today couldn't get any stranger.

Before she knew it the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get out. Alice fought up the courage to ask Bells for help to her next class. She tapped Bells on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Bells?" Alice voice shook a little.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Alice was taken aback as the girl turned around. She was a little taller than Alice. Her skin was pale and she looked tired.

"I'm sorry, Bells, it's what he…."Alice became embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just, please don't call me that. My names Bella." She gave a half heatred smile.

"Sorry Bella." Alice face flushed, so much for making friends. She noticed that Jacob was watching them from the door.

"I'm sorry, do you need something?" The girl asked, she seemed upset about her outburst.

"No, I'm sorry. It's nothing." Alice smiled.

"Ok, bye." She left out the door and Jacob disappeared with her. Alice again, had to fight back the tears.

"Ms. Brandon, are you alright?" Mr. Whitlock asked from his desk.

"Yes, I'm fine." She walked over to his desk, remembering he had something to give her.

"First, what number book did Jacob give you?"

"Umm, number twenty-five." She stated opening it to the inside of the cover, the number was written neatly in black marker. Mr. Whitlock wrote down the number on the role call list.

"Ok, then now. Please take these papers home. Have your guardians look them over, there will be a few you and your Grandparents will have to sign. The others are just the rules of this class and things you will need for it. The rest of your teacher's will be giving your similar papers for their classes." He handed her the papers, giving her another winning smile.

As Alice reached for the papers their fingers touched for moment. At the touch Alice was startled and looked up at her teacher.

A vision flashed threw her head as she watched a smile creep across his angelic face; it was not a friendly smile. The smile was cruel.

The papers slipped as Alice went through the vision again.

"_Mr. Whitlock! NO! Stop!" Mr. Whitlock grabbed her arms and pulled her close, her small body pressed against his chest. Her hands pined in-between them as he made the space in-between them tighter. His face began to inch closer to hers. _

"_I can save you Alice. I'm the only one who understands you." He cupped her chin in his right hand and made her look up._

_Her face was tear stained._

"_No." _

_Then he kissed her. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed! As most of my readers know I have no clue when chapter two will come out. I do have other fanfiction works going here to. I write this manly because a friends threatened me to write it. Lol

Some of my Gravi readers are screaming at me to finish Titanic, I am working on it! I have not forgotten my first love. Lol

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
